Love
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: Brick was a genius, but wasn't an expert with his emotions. He didn't know what love was, but thanks Blossom's explaining he had arrived to a conclusion. Blossick One-shot


Being honest, Brick didn't know what love was.

He had been raised to be evil, to cheat, to be so damn intelligent he could destroy anything in his way, not to stop and smell the flowers, sing some dilly-dally here and there and speak of love. He couldn't even begin to phantom what the word was.

Love.

Like, really? Was it a feeling, and emotion, an action, WHAT?! When people asked him if he loved one, he didn't actually know what to say. _What_ was he supposed to say, anyway? _'Yeah, I love…my ass?_ ' What kind of answer was that?

Brick really detested when he didn't know something, so he decided to investigate.

Butch was clearly out of the question. His brother was a mayor playboy, and, even if he could know a thing or two about love Brick wasn't going to lower himself to his 16-year-old brother's level, no matter how curious he was.

He tried to make Boomer tell him what it was, because, let's face it. Boomer was probably gay and knew all those types of girly things. He went to his little brother's room to ask him and instead got full story about how _Bubbles'_ hair was beautiful and how _Bubbles_ was as sweet as hell and how _Bubbles_ was probably the most loving being in the whole wide world and that he should be asking her instead of him and…

…it didn't end well, but hey. At least Brick knew his brother wasn't gay after all.

Speaking of (the damned) Bubbles, maybe those goodie-two-shoes knew something about love. It wasn't that he was curious enough to go to speak to them, of course not. Nope, Brick could totally deal with not knowing what the damned love was, it was just that…

Curse it. He was talking with himself, so he could admit it here, right?

He _was damned curious_ enough to go ask the _damned_ powerpuff girls what the _damned_ love was.

Damn it.

* * *

Ok, so it was pretty much the same. Buttercup wasn't the one to be asked those things. Instead of listening to him, the raven haired girl wouldn't even listen to him before starting a fight and… not that he was Butch, but he couldn't refuse one if it could make him somehow feel better, but that was not the point.

Brunette out.

Bubbles was obviously the ideal pick. Boomer had made some points saying that the blonde was the sweetest being in existence and all those things, so it was worth a try, right?

Wrong.

When he had to search up all around the city telling his brother (Butch had gone out too and Boomer would be alone in the house) he would be absent for the rest of day, Brick expected to find her in her house, or in the park or the school or… anywhere else he had found her.

In his home.

In Boomer's room.

In Boomer's _bed._

Needless to say, Brick had gone out to do something ( _anything,_ really) preferring boredom than some sexual noises he didn't want to know where they came from.

Well, another proof Boomer wasn't gay.

And here he was, sitting in a bench in the park that housed his father's ( _second father_ , since Him had said pretty clear he was the first) laboratory and vaguely tought the possibility that he _might_ know anything about love…

Nah. The old monkey probably would rant on how he was supposed to be the epitome of evil and all those things…

"Brick? What are you doing here?" A soft velvet voice came from his left and he opened his eyes tiredly. All this thinking about love had gotten him really tired and…

…huh? Someone had spoken to him, right?

"Brick? Are you ok? You look pretty tired to me"  
His gaze rested in a redhead who had calmly sat next to him, as if she could do what she wanted when she wanted how she wanted.

"I didn't ask for your opinion"

She snorted in response and looked back at him, ruby red and cotton candy pink clashing together. Hey, love was supposed to be related to red on some kind of form right? So Blossom would know…

"Hey Bossy-Blossy, I have a question for you"

She stopped feeding the few birds that had approached them, and Brick tought he would have to reconsider that Bubbles was the sweetest being in existence, since, you know, that redhead in front of him did a good job at replacing her.

"Alright… shoot. What's it?" When their gazes locked again, he felt a chuckle go through his throat as he took note of the curiosity in her eyes. Ok, so maybe he didn't ask her many things often (more like _ever)_ and she looked anxious and excited at what he was going to say.

Huh, he could have this type of effect in people with just a few words? He liked it.

"W-What is…" And… Cut! He had stuttered right there! Why?! He had no reason to do so! What was wrong with him? As soon as the question started to leave his lips he had already regretted it.

What if pinkie here tought it was amusing he, the king of intelligence (he liked to call himself that, so deal with it) didn't knew something? His reputation would be ruined! His image! For some reason, Brick found himself more worried about his image in _her_ eyes than in anyone else's. But he couldn't go back now.

"Go on. I promise I won't laugh about it" He turned to look at her again and noticed that she was smiling softly towards him, his cheeks heating up slightly. That was one of the things he liked about her, that she would be serious no matter what.

"Ok. So I've had this question in my mind for who knows how long and I really got curious and you know, I tried to ask Boomer but he was with his usual stupid-ness and wouldn't say anything coherent and then I tried Bubbles but found her doing some things you don't want to know about with my brother and of course I wasn't going to ask her then I came to this place to relax and you found me here even tought I don't really-"

"Ok, ok!" She giggled as she looked over at him "Just, breathe in and say it the question"

Breath.

In

Out

Ok, he was ready. Kind of, a little bit freaked out that he had rambled but fine none the less "Blossom, what is…uh, love?"  
The girl next to him froze for a second and then her eyes turned to look at him. Brick knew she was dumbstruck about the question because her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth was opened a little and he actually tought it looked _cute._

She was _cute._

"W-Why do you w-wanna know about t-that?" She mumbled, her face taking a beautiful pink color as she looked away. Uh, she could be cute with many expressions.

"It doesn't matters. Do you know?" His firm voice surprised him, since last time he had spoken he had stuttered a bit and rambled. He looked at her again and she did the same, both breathing in at the same time.

"W-well it's kind of complicated. What kind of love? Food-love, thing-love, family love or romantical love?" Brick actually found it quite surprising that there where types of love, but if he knew about one he was sure he would be able to get the others.

"The romantical love, if you will?"

"*cough* Ok, so… love is… how to explain it- I know!"

Brick gave her a confused stare as she stood up and closed his eyes with her hands. Soft and small hands.

"Don't open your eyes. I'm going to say some things and you relate them all to someone who _isn't_ family, ok?" The male redhead nodded as he sighed, breathing her perfume since she was still covering her eyes.

"But first. Do you…swing the other way, perhaps?"  
"No!"

"Just kidding, Brick. No need to get angry. Now imagine this: she is a person, at least in your eyes, beautiful and pretty and cute, and it attracts you"

Blossom is pretty cute.

"And when you look at her, you feel things in your stomach, like fireworks and sometimes she makes you blush"

She makes me blush.

"…when she laughs you can't help but do it too, you feel comfortable with her and feel like you can be yourself, even if you don't want to…"

…was she describing herself?

"And! You miss her. When you are away from her you think a lot about her, what she likes, what she despises. You know every little quirk about her and know had to deal with her mood swings…"

Blossom likes reading. She likes fantasy and historical books and hates anyone who calls her childish because of that. She bits her lower lip when she is nervous and always brings her thumb to her mouth when she is thinking with all her might. She likes strawberries, and if she is reading and you take out her book she gets as mad as hell, but if you get her some strawberry shortcake she will smile that smile capable of making a rainy day happy and…

…that sounded cheesy.

"…and at last, each time you see her you want to hug her, kiss her and tell her you _love_ her with all your might. You want to be with her forever" Blossom whispered.

Pinkie had somehow scooted near him at the bench and her hands where no longer in his eyes, letting him open them freely. She smiled softly again and suddenly stood up, patting her skirt and taking out non-existent dust from it.

"I hope that answered you question Brick. I need to get going, so...uh, see you later?" The redhead said as she walked out of there, making him question if she didn't want to be with him anymore. No matter.

Brick was a genius, but wasn't an expert with his emotions. He didn't know what love was, but with Blossom's explaining he had arrived to a conclusion.

Brick didn't understand what love was, _wouldn't_ understand what love was, but if someone ever asked him, he would utter one word:

 _Blossom_


End file.
